Portable electrical power distribution systems are used for providing electrical power for various applications in which electrical power is not available. Conventional power distribution systems typically include a number of different electrical components such as circuit breakers, input and output connectors, indicator lights, etc. These electrical components are typically enclosed within a structure for safety and other reasons. The enclosure is then moved to an indoor or outdoor location where electrical power is needed for purposes such as an outdoor performance, outdoor stalls, the motion picture industry, convention and exhibit halls, etc.
Prior art teachings and attempts at providing portable power distribution boxes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,003, 5,202,538, and 7,848,085. However, each such attempt has significant drawbacks. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable electrical power distribution box.